Bliss
by Goki Henjin
Summary: First I want to apologize, is my first time using this so...Ok its a HaoxRen fluffy story please forgive the incovenience and r&r please TT
1. Default Chapter

Shaman king, Hao, Ren, etc. belong to Hiroyuki Takei. Im a freakin fan without life trying to make my yaoi come true T_T!!  
  
Chapter 1: The sakura garden  
  
"What a beautiful evening this is!" exclaimed the Chinese shaman. Ren was under a sakura tree, smelling the fresh air of his secret place: a great field surrounded by flowers and sakura trees. He stretched himself and yawned "All my efforts were awarded now that my garden's so big! And to think I did it all myself!" The cute, golden-eyed shaman was proud about his work in the garden. He planned to stay camping there for a week, without anybody else, only the flowers, trees, animals, the river's lullaby and himself. Still there was one problem: He didn't tell anyone about his plan. *************************************************************  
  
"Oh my little Ren! Where could he be?!" Jun Tao was so worried about her brother, she hadn't seen him since yesterday, yet she was worried. "I'll go to Ioh`s and check out if my nii-san is ok." The girl headed quickly to the Asakura residence, meanwhile at that place. "Anna I'm starving, can we eat now?" begged Yoh to his fiancée. "No way, you'll better finish your chores first!" scolded Anna. "Oh please, please, pretty please? I can finish them later" the boy insisted but quieted down when Anna sent him a glare of "I am losing my patience". "Oh, don Yoh, don't worry, I'll save some sushi for you" Ryou`s voice echoed from the kitchen. "Excuse me guys."interrupted Jun, stepping into the house shyly. "Oh hi Jun, what`s the problem?" Anna responded without quitting her glare from Ioh. "Isn't my brother here?" the Chinese girl asked worriedly, "he suddenly disappeared from house and." "No, he is not here Jun, he didn't come yesterday either.but don't worry, Ren can take care of himself, he's a strong shaman" answered Yoh with his common smile of "everything will be all right". Jun sighed. She knew Ren was quite strong, Yoh was so right there. "Yep, he is ok" she smiled. *************************************************************  
  
"Hao-sama!!! Our food has finished!!" screamed Matty desperately "I need to eat something right now or else.!" "Shut up, Mary is hungry too and she`s not making a fuss like you!!" Mary interrupted her friend in agony. "I`M STARVING HAO-SAMA!!" screamed Azil, running in circles around Hao. Hao felt so uncomfortable, in less than a minute, all his men were complaining about the food and themselves. "You shut up! Idiot!" "Fuck off little ba.!" "ENOUGH!!" screamed the long haired boy, "I`ll go for some crappy food and you`ll shut up!!" "Hao-sama." whispered Opacho a little scared about his master`s reaction. Everyone remained quiet while Hao headed to his Fire spirit. "Lakis, please take care of everyone, make sure they don't eat themselves while I`m back". Lakis nodded and Hao and his spirit disappeared into the night sky. "I can`t believe their behavior, they must be ashamed!" complained Hao while riding his spirit. "I hope that freaking store is still open at this time.well, anyways I`ll burn it." He suddenly saw something that made him forget his anger: it was the finest sakura garden he had seen in his thousand years. "Wait, let's go there!" and the Fire spirit descended in the area. It was a wonderful place, Hao thought about his ambition and said lowly "Everything would be like this if humans.die" Then the long haired shaman decided to inspect the place. Little did he know that was Ren`s garden, who was sleeping under the biggest tree of all. Hao was marveled with everything there, he walked slowly across the place when suddenly he saw something under the biggest sakura of all. Hao headed to the tree and saw Ren sleeping, but his face looked so cute he almost thought there was an angel. "Is that really Tao Ren? He looks so."Hao blushed "Oh fuck what am I thinking about? I gotta get movin!" but anyways Hao couldn`t stop looking at the Chinese shaman sleeping peacefully under the sakura tree. *************************************************************  
  
Anna and Jun went out to look for Ren at the city, while Yoh and Ryou went to Horo Horo`s place. Yoh knocked several times until he woke up the ice shaman. "What?!" "Horo sorry to bother you this late at night, but haven`t you seen Ren? He didn`t arrive home yesterday and Jun is so worried." "Um sorry guys, but I haven`t seen him, anyways I`ll help ya search him!" The three shamans joined in the search for their missing friend.  
  
************************************************************* "I`m so hungry!!! _ i`ll roast Opacho!!" screamed Matty running after Opacho with a fork and a knife and drooling. "EEEIIIAAA stop it!! Somebody Help!!!" cried Opacho and hide behind Lakis. "Matty, stop this nonsense now! Hao would punish ya if he sees ya doin this mess!" "Oh he wouldn`t notice his absence since he`s a little thing" shrugged the orange-haired girl. "Matty!! that`s not even a good excuse!" scolded Lakis. "Matty you are an asshole!!" screamed Azil "Opacho is kinda important to Hao-sama!" Everybody started quarreling, except Lego, Lakis and Opacho who sighed at the same time. *************************************************************  
  
Hao stood quietly staring at Ren, the Chinese shaman suddenly opened his cute golden eyes slowly. "Aum. what a weird dream that was." he looked at Hao, his eyes opened in surprise. "H-H-Hao? What are you doing here?" he managed to say. Hao blinked a couple of times until he returned to earth. "Oh yes, actually I was looking for some food.but then saw this fine place and decided to take a look around.then I saw you, sleeping there angelically" Ren blushed, then he rubbed his eyes waiting for Hao to disappear, but still Hao was standing there. "Did you grow this garden?" asked Hao without taking his glare off Ren. The golden-eyed shaman stood up quickly "Yes I did.Isn`t it wonderful?" Ren asked to himself "why did you talk to him? Dumb Ren! It`s not any angel though his face is cute.and with the moonlight.Fuck, what am I thinking?!" Hao smiled "Sure it is Ren Tao, It`s the best garden I`ve ever been into.And what are you doing here all by yourself?" "I wanted to rest in my own garden for some time.Hey! You don`t dare to burn my place! I swear you`ll be sorry if you." Hao`s smile disappeared and a frustrated look drew in his black eyes. "I`ll never harm this beauty, which was born thanks to the pure powers of a shaman who didn`t ask humans for help." Ren blushed -Hao`s eyes are so.deep, WHAT`S WRONG WITH ME!? IT`S MY ENEMY HERE WE`RE, WELL I`M THINKING ABOUT.!!- "I dunno why, but I just trust you about that, still I can`t lower my guard with your presence here" Hao sighed "Yeah I guess. you`re not my friend, but my brother`s.and still you don't wanna join my group, right?" Ren shook his head slowly. "I see Ren Tao.but I`m not giving up, your powers are pure and your eyes.I mean!... your strength is awesome" Hao turned his back on Ren before the golden eyed boy could see his red face. Ren looked a bit confused at Hao. "Aren`t you acting a bit weird?" "Well you are not the one to judge my attitude, are you?" defended Hao, still giving his back. "I`m leaving, my crew must be so." *GROAN* Ren blushed after his stomach begged for food. ".hungry like ya" finished Hao chuckling. "Stop that! You are not the one to laugh on me!" scolded an angry and blushing Ren. "Come with me, just to get some food, then i`ll bring you back here and you can." "How are ya asking me that, Hao?! Are ya nuts? Like if im really going to go! Hrmph!" Len now turn his back on Hao. "Ok ok, no need to get offensive, it`ll be a quick trip. or do you prefer to starve here?" teased Hao to the surprised Ren. Ren was really hungry and unluckily he had forgotten his food at home, which wasn`t that close."Ren looked at Hao for a long moment, his face showing distrust and confusion, the moment seemed eternal until Ren finally spoke. "Ok Hao Asakura, i`ll go with you on one condition only." Hao smiled "Ok?" "Promise you will not take me to your crew or fight me. cause i`m not in the mood right now." "I told you i`ll return you here dummy" Ren walked towards Hao "Let`s get going then" and both boys walked beside each other in the gigantic sakura garden ".and don`t dare you call me -dummy- again".  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Hope ya like it ^^ please R&R so I can update more (this is my first fic XD) 


	2. Confusion

Chapter 2: Confusion  
  
The city was such a big and immense place the girls didn't really know where to start searching for Ren. "I hope that kid is not too far" Anna whispered, she wasn`t really willing to go to the city in that moment, since her T.V. program had already started. Jun turned her head right, then left "I wonder where could he.Oh Anna! Look! The new mall, and it`s open 24 hours a day, let`s check it out!" "But I thought we were searching for." before Anna could finish, Jun dragged her into the mall. ************************************************************************  
  
"I`m so sleepy!" yawned Horo Horo, while Yoh looked back and forth "Ren come out! Your sister is worried!" Ryou looked tired, since he had been cleaning the house all day. "Oh don Yoh can we continue tomorrow? I just can`t keep my eyes open for much time." Yoh looked at his friends -I can`t be so selfish, Ren is my friend, but Horo and Ryou too.and I know Ren is ok. why not take a nap?- "Ok guys, let`s find him tomorrow" answer Yoh with a smile, and the three shamans headed to the Asakura residence. ************************************************************************  
  
Ren held Hao`s arm strongly when the Fire spirit started elevating. Hao turned to see Ren "what`s the matter?" "I was about to fall! Your spirit is just too quick!" answered Ren blushing and letting go Hao`s arm. -Me and my big mouth! Maybe he would still hold me if I wouldn't have said anything, Oh not again i`m thinking silly things!- Hao whacked himself as punishment, Ren just sweatdropped. "Um, Hao since when you smack yourself?" "What?, why are you asking me that?" "Just curious." "Oh forget it!" answered Hao blushing thinking on how stupid he must had looked while smacking himself. The spirit of Fire made a U turn suddenly Ren lost balance and tripped from the spirit. " AAAhh!!" Hao grabbed Ren`s hand quickly before he was totally off the spirit. "Don`t let me go!!" Ren was so scared, it was strange to see him like that, when he turned up, he saw Hao`s psycho eyes, laughing maniacally, then he closed his fist harming Ren`s hand, blood ran through his arm. Ren let out a terrified scream, then he opened his eyes, and what he saw was so different: Hao holding Ren by his wrist, but a cute and worried look on his face. "Ren.it`s ok, I got you." he pulled Ren up, the Chinese shaman was sweating, his eyes showed terror and confusion, and couldn`t leave Hao`s eyes. "Calm down, you are ok now." Hao placed his hand on Ren`s shoulder. Ren immediately pushed Hao away from him. "Don`t!!!..." he said, embracing himself. Hao looked more worried than before, but then total confusion took over his mind "What`s happening to me? Why do I really care about this boy? Am I going mad? I just don`t get what`s wrong with me!" Hao shook his head "Come on Hao! Be yourself!" Ren turned to see Hao shaking his head, his beautiful long hair spreading around him. "I-I`m sorry Hao." finally said Ren with difficulty "Thanks for saving me." Hao stopped his head-shake and faced Ren`s cute face. He remained silent for a while, just looking at his companion, searching something in his golden eyes, searching for that something he needed to feel a long time ago, that thing that Hao didn't even knew what it was, but knew was so important. Ren looked at Hao`s black deep eyes, with a strange shine of confusion, sadness and happiness. he couldn't really tell all the mixed feelings they reflected, but he could lost in those deep eyes for a long time. *SMACK* The two boys smacked themselves at the same time. -You idiot! What are you thinking? Stupid Hao, Dumb Hao!- the long haired shaman scolded himself. -Remember he is the bad guy! What the f. am I doing? Ren Tao you`re such an asshole!!- Ren said to himself in thoughts. "Um yeah.I saved you.because I.promised to return you to your garden, besides if you die, who`ll take care of that place and I want you to become my ally still." shot Hao, thinking for a good excuse and a way to break that silence which filled the air and that aura of confusion. "Ah, is that so? I knew it from the beginning!" responded Len so fast it was barely understandable. "But Ren.why were you screaming like that? It was as if I was killing you at the moment or something." Ren really didn't know what to answer "Mind your own business, Asakura Hao!" he shouted. "You blabbermouth punk!" "What did you just call me? Shirt-less guy?" "Hey do you have a problem with my clothes?!" "Yes, they`re awful!" "Look at your unicorn spike!" "Ah yes? Look at your mop!!" "Mop?! Are you calling my well-groomed hair a mop!?" "Yes I am!" "Stupid brat!" "Asshole" "Unmannered mutt!" "Mutt?! You dog!" "Fuck you Ren! I was fucking worried about you!" Ren looked at Hao silently.he didn't expected those words from him, it made him felt guilty -But i`m not the kind of good guy that keeps silent.I need to say I`m sorry, or. something!- "Ren?" "Ungh I never asked you to worry for me!" shouted Ren. Hao`s eyes widened, then he just turned his head down "Oh.I`m so sorry.for worrying" Ren felt guiltier, he shot out those horrible words without even thinking, he felt like an asshole, it was the pressure which made him shout at Hao who strangely was really worried about him. "Hao I." "Yes.I know you are strong enough, but you accepted the favor I offer you.is not that i`m worried for your hunger, well maybe I was before but now." ".I." ".still you`ll be my ally." Were Hao`s last words, while they arrive to the store, Ren looking aside, his eyes full of guilt, wanting to say "I`m sorry" but remembering Hao was the bad guy.  
  
************************************************************************ "Kawaii! Look at this dress! Anna put it on! It`ll look wonderful on you!" said Jun excitedly holding a small, but beautiful dress. "Jun we were searching for Ren, besides it`s almost midnight!" replied Anna boringly. "Oh come on, my brother should be ok, let`s have some fun here!" Anna sighed accepting she`ll never convince Jun, so she grabbed the dress and tried it on, then looked herself at the mirror. "Hey, it`s not that bad.isn't it way too short?" "Nah, you look wonderful, If you want it just tell me ok? I`ll pay everything" "Oh I can`t do that!" "Oh my family is rich, is no problem Anna, come on!" Anna didn`t complained this time, it was a great offer, how to let it go? "Allright then!" she answered heading to the salesperson. ************************************************************************  
  
"I wonder where could Anna and Jun be?" Ryou interrupted the silence in the room "Hope they`re all right" "Oh Ryou don't worry, Anna is strong enough and Jun too, remember they`re shamans." Yoh replied with a smile. "Would you guys shut up and let sleep here?" groaned Horo Horo from the bed aside. "I`m trying to rest!" "Oh all right, good night guys" said Yoh and immediately fell asleep.  
  
"WAAAH!! Mary hit me!!" cried out Matty " That`s cause you can`t keep your mouth closed!" "You two stop it" interrupted Kana "You should act your age! Sheesh!" "I`m starving! Where`s my Hao?" shouted Azil now running in circles around Lakis, who had the classic Duh! Anime face (¬ ¬ "Azil, you`re getting on my nerves!" Lakis finally spoke, holding his fist tightly. Opacho looked at everyone and sighed "This rigmarole is never ending!" he thought, trying to sleep, waiting for his eyes to close and wondering where Hao-sama was.  
  
************************************************************************ They landed next to a small corner store. Hao jumped off his spirit, he really wanted to help Ren to get down but at that moment he was still deceptioned for what happened before. "Come on, it looks like is still open" said Hao in a deaden way. Ren jumped off the spirit just like Hao, with a look of remorse in his cute eyes. Both shamans entered the little store which was runned by a middle-age average guy. Hao really hated eating food processed by humans, but after all, this food was for his allies and that was the closest place to get something to eat. He started taking things in great quantities and when he was done, he just headed to the door, without even caring to look at the counter. "Hey where are you going, you little thief!?" demanded the salesman. Hao turned to see him, with his eyes of "You are scum" and raised his hand preparing to burn everything. "He comes with me, i`m paying!" stated Ren, placing himself in front of Hao. "Well you must kid!" responded the angry salesman. Ren took some food for himself and finally paid everything (he`s rich, remember O_o). "Thanks" he said shortly, grabbed Hao by his wrist and pulled him out of the store. Hao looked at him strangely, Ren couldn`t tell if he was angry, sad, confused, until finally he spoke "Why was that for?" "What?" "You paying everything, I was going to burn the place" "Money is not a problem for me." "For me either" "Then why were ya gonna burn the poor little store?" "Cause a cursed human owns it!" frowned Hao "And what`s. oh forget it" "You didn`t need to pay my stuff" "Hey, you should be grateful!" "I don't want you to worry for me either!" Ren didn't know what to say, he felt guilty again. "Um.Hao I just want to apologize for what I said.I`m sorry". Hao turned his back on Ren. "Oh man, come on! Don`t be so immature! I`m really sorry!" Hao responded with a sticked-out tongue. "Ah yes? Be like that!" shouted Ren finishing the few patience he had. Hao started chuckling, then laughing frantically, Ren looked at him impatiently "What?" "You just looked so funny! Your spike grew five more inches, besides you just acted so cute and everything I couldn`t resist but tease you!" He was finally able to speak. Ren looked at him with an angry look, then he sighed with relief. "So you weren't angry at all?" "Nah, well a bit, you are so weird Ren!" Ren couldn`t stop looking at Hao`s deep eyes again, this time they were showing joy and happiness, they looked cuter than ever -His eyes. are wonderful. and that scene of Hao sticking his tongue out made him look so cute- "Wake up Ren! Hey! Hello!" screamed Hao waving his hands in front of Ren`s face, who was all lost in thoughts. "Ah! Sorry, now what was that you were saying?" said Ren a little embarrassed. "I think it`s time to return you, you know." answered Hao sighing, because really he wanted to stay longer with Ren, but had a promise he couldn`t break. "Oh" sighed Ren unexcitedly. They climbed the Fire spirit again, he was taking them back to the garden. "The stars." whispered Hao leaning back, crossing his arms behind his head in a resting position, ".aren`t they beautiful this night?" Ren looked up at the black sky. He loved star watching in is house, but the sight over the Fire spirit was much better. Ren didn`t want that moment to finish, it was a great view, and he felt so comfy like he had never done before. "Would you reconsider coming with me, Ren?" Hao suddenly interrupted "I can show you many beautiful sights, I know where to find them" Ren stared at Hao for a while, his cute long, redolent hair shone brightly with the moonlight. "I really.don't know.I doubt it." answered Ren sadly, remembering all the good times with his friends, to just disappear in on night to be their enemy`s ally. ".I see." said Hao closing his eyes "We're almost there." The spirit now landed back at the sakura garden, Hao, this time, helped Ren down, and helped him with his groceries. " I really thank you for what you did for me.You are not that bad" Hao giggled "Bad? Is that so?" responded Hao returning to his fire spirit. Ren wanted to ask if they`ll meet again, or maybe kiss him goodbye, he blushed at that thought, -forget him Ren, this was just coincidence- "Tao Ren!, still I won`t give up!" shouted Hao from the sky. "Hao.I." Ren whispered but was afraid of what he`ll say next. "Oh brother, what a night!" He said while eating his food. 


	3. Someone that cares

Well, ya know I had some problems so I asked ren-chan to help me out , Thanks Ren-chan!!^_^ Well, please read and review T_T need some critics cause im planning my next fic  
  
Sorry for the format of the first two chapters, hope I can fix that too  
  
-Is it necessary to say I don't own shaman king? ¬¬;  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: Someone that cares  
  
"Yum this is great!" exclaimed Azil eating a bunch of potato chips at once. "Mary feels so fine now" the girl said while chewing a doughnut. Everybody was eating, except for their leader, who sat silently looking at the fire, as always, smiling, thinking about that moment he spent with Tao Ren. "He is cute." he whispered to himself. Hao felt strangely attracted to the golden-eyed shaman, he wanted to meet him again, but how? Well, he could kidnap Yoh and lure Ren to his place, but that would just put the Chinese shaman on Hao`s bad side, or maybe he could keep the story of becoming Tao Ren his ally, that was the most convincing. "Tomorrow i`ll see him again" he said to the fire "I need to see him.really dunno why." he closed his eyes, and breathed the fresh air of the night. ****************************************************************  
  
Ren leaned back on the sakura tree he was before. He sighed while images of Hao crossed across his mind. "I think i`m obsessed, but. this can`t continue.what if he harms my friends? I`ll act as if nothing had happened, I won`t tell anyone bout this.I`ll just have to keep it for myself." ****************************************************************  
  
Anna and Jun were now in other store still buying clothes. "Hey Anna, how do I look in this shirt?" "You look great!" "I trust you, ok then, i`ll buy it!" The girls were already carrying 6 bags each one and they had just spent half of Jun`s allowance. "Jun look at that collar!" said Anna looking at a diamond collar in a jewelry shop. "I wish Ioh would give me something like that someday before marriage" Jun looked at Anna, then at the collar "It`s ok ^_^" she said smiling. "Um Anna, could you get me an ice cream from that store?" "Huh? Ok" Anna headed to the ice cream shop, while Jun entered the jewelry shop. ****************************************************************  
  
The sun appeared behind the distant mountains, and the first daylight landed on Ren`s face. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked twice, then he rubbed his eyes softly. "Aum, it`s already day.was everything a dream?" he yawned. An empty can was in front of him and half a sandwich too. "So everything is real then." Ren finally convinced himself. "I was planning to stay here for a week, but I didn't tell Jun, and knowing her she must have everyone searching for me.oh geez!" The Chinese boy stood up and shoved the sakura petals off him, picked up all the food and leftovers and started walking north, to return home. "It`s a bit far but. i`ll arrive in two hours if I hurry up." "Hey Ren, how about a lift?" exclaimed Hao from the spirit of fire. Ren looked up to see the most powerful shaman smiling warmly to him, he felt so good to see Hao again, but then he remembered Hao was equal to danger still. "Um I.can walk" Hao raised an eyebrow "In my spirit we`ll arrive in five minutes, Ren" "I can handle this situation on my own, thank you" said Ren politely. "Oh now you are on that plan again? The plan of -Mr. Perfect doesn't need anybody to worry about him-?" "Hao don't start that again! It`s not that I mean that. It`s because.well.you are still our enemy, aren't you?" "I don't quite remember being your enemy, but my brother`s, and I understand you don't want your friends to think you are a traitor.but that`s not a problem cause I can leave you a bit far from their houses." Ren placed his hand on his chin thinking, he wasn't in the mood for walking all the long way back, and he`d love to be with Hao.but he just wanted to forget him.he wanted everything to be like before. "Ok Hao.but just this time." Hao descended with his spirit for Ren to climb on it. The long haired boy smiled and reached his hand out for his golden-eyed angel, Ren blushed and took it gently "He is so perfect, he looks like a god" he thought "But I..I.Damn! why does he had to have that strange ambition? I`d love to have him for me.". The spirit of Fire flew so fast, Ren barely could see the surroundings, but he preferred to see Hao`s hair floating behind him, shining more than ever with the daylight. Hao loved to know Ren was at his side, he turned to inspect Ren`s golden eyes, still searching for that warm feeling he needed to feel, but his search was interrupted by Ren "Um Hao, where did you live? Mikihisa didn't raise you, so where did you go?" Hao was so surprised Ren was asking about his past, nobody had done it before, nobody care for him at all. "Ren.I`m astonished you are asking me that" "Why?" "Cause you are the first that asks me such a thing, ok then, I think I need to tell ya now.My fire spirit raised me, he always took care about me. I was so vulnerable at that moment.but he protected me." Hao looked at his spirit, then he smiled "It was so difficult for him to get me clothes and food, I depended totally on my spirit, he bathed me, dress me with the clothes he could get.and warmed me in cold nights.we slept in the mountains. At the age of four I decided it was time to search for allies, since I trained really hard, and I had gained more power at that moment. this are my only clothes right now, but don't think anything funny, I bath at the river everyday and wash them too" "And how do you dry them?" "With my spirit`s help, I still depend on him that much" Ren looked down, Hao`s past was so sad, more than his. "And you?" asked Hao smiling to Ren "What about you?" "Well, I saw many murders when I was little, my father didn't really cared about my fear, he wanted me to become stronger.but still.I had the love I needed from my sister.my mother sometimes would sing me a lullaby, and I had a warm bed to sleep.Now my father has become a good person.and I don't really have any problems but." Ren stopped, he felt sorry for Hao, even his spirit had given him everything, he didn't know what having a mom that sings you a lullaby is, a warm and comfy bed to sleep under a ceiling, or someone that care for him. "maybe that`s why he is like this, because he needs someone that cares for him.that loves him.that sings a lullaby before sleeping and kiss his forehead" he thought. "Hao.and.why do you.." "Hey isn't that Yoh?" interrupted Hao pointing at a little figure, for the spirit was very high. Ren barely distinguish it, and yes it was Hao`s twin, Yoh, with Ryou and Horo Horo calling his name. "Oh I knew Jun must have asked for help to find me!" Hao looked at Ren`s face of misery "It`s ok that somebody worries for you, Mr. Perfect i`m on my own" "Oh shut up!" shot Ren angrily ".still.you can`t really trust on anyone." finished Hao with a serious look on his face, looking at Yoh. Hao left Ren behind his house, still looking serious. "Hao I was going to ask you." "HAO! What are you up to now?" screamed Horo Horo appearing with Yoh and Ryou. "Don't you dare to put one finger on him!" menaced Yoh, looking furious at his brother. "Heh." said Hao smiling, then he turned to see Ren "See ya then, i`ll wait for you joining!" then flames surrounded him and he disappeared with his spirit. Ren watched the sky while the last sparks disappear. "Ren are you all right?" asked Yoh approaching to Ren. "Did he hurt you?" "No.I`m ok" Ren answered unexcitedly. "Ren what did he told you?" asked Horo Horo looking at Ren`s distracted eyes. "He just.he." Ren was unable to answer, he knew Hao wasn't that bad after all, he just needed someone that cared for him, but how to tell the guys? They would never understand. "He was passing by and. that's it!" "Is that so?" asked Ryou with disbelief. "Aren`t you trying to hide something?" "Why should I?" "I heard something about joining.are you going to." Horo Horo stopped afraid at the thought "Is that it, Ren? You want to join Hao?!" "No! He wants me to join but I don't !" "It`s ok Ren, you are our friend, and I trust you" said Yoh smiling, the same smile of Hao. Ren blushed remembering his long haired god. Then the four went to Ren`s house. "Hey, where`s Jun?" "Oh she went with Anna to the city last night to search for you and haven't returned" answered Yoh calmly. "And you don't care?!" "Uh? Anna is quite strong, they`re ok" he responded smiling. **************************************************************************** *  
  
Well how was it? Hope ya like it! Please review or flame, anything XD !!! Hao: Please flame her!!! Goki;*smacks cute Hao-chan* Sorry I love him too but sometimes he can be soo nasty you know. _----! 


	4. Guilt

How are you guys! Ok chappie four here ^_^ as always hope ya like it !!! I don't own shaman king.¬¬; -hate to admit it, but I do own my crappy fics, bwahahaha!-  
  
********************************************************************  
Chapter 4: Guilt  
  
Anna and Jun were on they way home, both were so happy with all the things they had bought. "Hey Anna, will you come with me next week to the mall again?" asked Jun joyfully "I`ll receive an extra allowance" "Count on me!" responded Anna excitedly. Finally the bus arrived and they headed to Jun`s house. Jun opened the door and saw the boys talking and eating Chinese food. "My Renny! I was so worried!" she said hugging Ren hardly, almost choking him. "Argh! Let go! Can`t breathe!" Ren managed to say, then everybody laughed at poor Ren who was now coughing.  
  
******************************************************************** Hao arrived with his crew, which was still sleeping, since they fought all night for food. He sat down next to Opacho, who was sleeping silently, while the others were snorting. Hao sighed and rested his head on his hands. "Ren." he couldn`t stop thinking on him, then he remembered all the times Yoh had been next to Ren. "I hope he comes." he whispered hopelessly. He tried to sleep, but couldn't, he wanted the spike boy to be next to him once more. Lakis woke up and looked at Hao's strange confused look. "Um Hao- sama are you alright?" Hao turned to see Lakis, "Yes Lakis, I guess you bear them all night, didn't you?" "They are crybabies!" Hao smiled and closed his eyes, finally sleeping, but seeing Ren in his dreams.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
An old face appeared behind the door. It was Manta, he was on vacations, but now had returned. "Hey guys!" he greeted smiling. "Manta long time no see!" responded Yoh happily and raising his hand. "And where did you go, Manta?" asked Anna, holding a cup of tea. "I went to Europe, it`s gorgeous! They have many museums and their culture is so interesting!" responded Manta excitedly. "I hear they have wonderful malls in there" exclaimed Jun "I`d like to go someday." "It would be nice if all of us go together!" said Ryou while munching a meat bread. Everybody participated in the interesting conversation about Europe, while Ren just moved the spoon in circles forming little waves in his letter soup. He formed the name Hao on purpose, he couldn`t erase him from his mind. "What do you think Ren?" asked Yoh interrupting his thoughts. "What?" "About all of us going to Europe?" "Sounds great, I'd really like to see the gothic architecture" "Maybe we can go next year" Jun said cheerfully "I`ll invite everyone" "Sister! Stop acting like a rich girl!" Ren scolded. "What, everybody wants to go, don't you?" Everybody nodded in agreement. Ren sighed. They talked all day they didn't notice night fell until Anna looked out the window. "It`s getting dark, let`s go Yoh!" Everybody thanked Jun and Ren and left after saying their goodbyes. "Ren where were you?" asked Jun when they were about to sleep. "I`m tired" said Ren avoiding the question. "Please tell me" insisted Jun. Ren frowned "I wanted some vacations in an open field that`s all." "Oh you were in your garden" "Wah? How do you know?" "You were saying you have a garden in your dreams" "Oh ok I was in my own private garden" Jun looked at Ren "You little troublemaker" she said and kissed him on the cheek "Sleep well" Ren liked been pampered by Jun of course when no one was watching, then he thought "Have someone ever kissed Hao like this?" and finally slept with difficulty.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Hao-sama! Wake up!" Opacho said shoving Hao back and forth since he had fallen in a deep sleep. "Huh? What?" he said tiredly, his eyes half opened. A suspicious looking boy with a long robe was standing there. "Good night, are you Mr. Asakura Hao?" he asked politely. "Indeed.what do you want?" responded Hao lazily. "STRIP SERVICE!" screamed the guy throwing his robe away, other two guys arrived with music and lights. "What the fuck?!" said Hao surprised. "Holy shit!" continued Opacho. "Look girls, the strippers arrived XD!!" screamed Matty, in no time Mary and Kana woke up and sat in front of the dancing guys, clapping and fussing. "Ok that`s it!" said Hao taking a deep breath "Relax.it`s just a bad ass situation.nothing to lose temper." "Hao-sama." said Opacho lowly since his master`s eyes were scary. "Im outta here before I burn all the field" whispered an angry Hao, walking heavily away from the fuss. "Stripers yay ^o^!!" screamed Azil sitting with the girls, while the rest of the guys watched with these kinda faces -( O_O!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Hao arrived to Ren`s sakura garden, he sat heavily under Ren`s favorite tree trying to sleep, when he felt a presence. "Young master, where are you?" said Bason who was lost in the garden watching left and right. "You are Ren`s spirit aren't you?" asked Hao curiously. "It`s you! Where did you take my young master!?" "I took him home" answered the boy. "Really? Did you?, hey why should I trust you?" "Um. cause i`m the only one here?" "Damn you, can you take me too? I don't know exactly the way home." "Just a small problem." "What?" "I left my spirit at the mountain, so we`ll have to go walking" "Why don't you call him? "Hey he need to rest, i`m still doing you a favor, ne?" "Oh allright" Bason sighed knowing he`ll never win the discussion with the clever shaman.  
  
They started walking out of the garden, it was a long way, it will take two hours to arrive to Ren`s house, but what could he do, he didn't want to leave Bason all lost in the garden and a walk could help him relax a little. They were walking in the forest, tough the highway was there. "Hey why don't we follow the highway? It`s easier" Hao kept walking without response. "Hey are ya listening to me?!" Hao turned to look at Bason with a bored look "Why should I use those roads made by insignificant humans?" he said calmly "You should be enjoying this wonderful place" "But we can use it as a shortcut! Come on!" "No" "Please?" "No" "Pretty please?" "Pretty no" "Come on, come on, come on, come on!" "Shut up, would ya?" Bason put sad puppy, shinning eyes looking just into Hao`s eyes "pleasey? "Oh fuck you! Goddamit! Alright alright!!"  
  
Hao reluctantly stepped on the highway and started walking on it, cursing all the way. A car passed by and bipped at him "Hahaha! Poor dog!" screamed the driver. Hao clenched his fist but decided to keep his cool, not wanting to waste time getting angry with a cursed human. "Those stupid rats.!" he said out loudly scaring Bason a little. A second car passed but did nothing, just a girl stuck her head out the window to look at the strange boy walking so late at night in a highway. "Mom doesn't he need help?" "No, he must be crazy or something" Shaman and spirit walked for fifty minutes before a third car passed. The car stopped right in front of them. "Well well well, look what i`ve found here.a cute boy. don't you know it`s too dangerous to walk here this late at night?" asked the guy. Hao ignored the man and continued his way, but the man drove back putting his car in front of Hao again, this time blocking the way. "Nu-uh you are not leaving cutie, you are coming with me" the man got off the car, he was big and brawny. Hao looked at the man "How little you are" he whispered in a menacing tone. "You want to see how big can I be?" teased the man and grabbed Hao`s wrist "You are coming with me!" Hao hadn`t brought his spirit with him, though it still was a stinking human for him. "Let go" he said looking at him, a deadly look. "Not everyday you find a long haired angel walking so late" teased the man again this time pulling Hao. Hao got free easily from the man`s grasp and kicked his head so hard it made a "crack" sound. The man fell and blood ran out of his mouth and nose. Bason watched in horror "You killed him with one kick?!" Hao sighed, trying to recover his coolness "He was scum, come on, lets get going" And they continued their walk.  
  
After twenty minutes a pick up passed by, it stopped too. "Oh boy, here we go again" muttered Hao. "Want a lift?" asked Billy Anderson from inside. Bason knew what Hao would say, so he quickly entered Hao`s body and since the shaman was distracted Bason could control him. "Don't mind if I do thank you" said a possessed Hao climbing on the truck. And they were off. Hao made Bason leave his body "Hey why did you do that?" "Cause I know this guy, he`s Ryou`s friend, and always help us when we need him" Hao glared evily at Billy from outside, then Bason placed in front of him. "Stop that look, he doesn't want to hurt you!...huh? why the sad look?" "These things. harm the sky" said Hao sadly. He lowered his head, he felt so bad to be on a human`s killing machine, well he called them like that. He felt he was betraying the world. In less than ten minutes they were passing in front of Ren`s house. Bason took control of Hao again (taking advantage of the guilt he was feeling at the moment) to stop Billy. "Thank you" said Bason "No problem, take care boy!" answered Billy leaving fastly. "Um, where are you staying? Are you returning?" said Bason leaving Hao`s body.  
  
Hao didn`t answer, he still had his head down, looking at the floor. "Hey are you okay? Hey?, if you want to stay.do it on the garage so my young master doesn't see you or Ms. Jun Tao, ok?" said Bason "ah yes, thank you Hao" he entered the house and opened the garage`s lock. Hao just stood there still, he regretted being on that thing humans called car, he swallowed all the guilt for just looking how the smog flew right in front of his face and damaged the environment. Hao walked a few steps and landed on Ren`s front garden, it was small, just a few roses and plants, then there where the stairs to the main door and next to it the garage. Hao lay there, emotionless, then he clenched his fist and hit the ground without saying anything, the wind playing with his hair. Hao then sat and looked all around him, not a soul, not a shaman or a damned human. He quailed behind the roses and covered his eyes with his hands, hot tears ran down his cheeks, without doing any sound, everything keeping it in for himself.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ok, there you have it.  
  
Hao: Geez I think it sucks.  
  
Goki: *evil glare* _-----  
  
Hao: Er.I mean it's great!!! ^_^; (XP)  
  
Goki: Thank you Hao chan hehehe XD 


	5. A warm feeling

Yo! Chapter Five here na no da!!!  
***************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: A warm feeling  
  
Again the first light beam greeted the cute Chinese shaman, covering his face in light. "Uh I don`t want to go to school today.Aum, what? Oh today is May 11th. if i`m correct. Yoh`s birthday is tomorrow.and Hao`s too. This make me think.has Hao ever received a birthday present? I guess not, It`s so sad.I know! I`ll give him something.but what?" Ren streteched himself and yawned, his hair was all tousled, he put on his shoes and headed to the bathroom. It was a luxurious bathroom with a Jacuzzi, Ren took of his pajama quickly and washed his teeth. He knelt to feel the water "Um a bit more hotter." "Ren!" screamed Jun "you have to clean the garage today!" Bason was startled when he heard this "Hope that kid already left" he quickly flew downstairs and crept into the garage, which was empty. "Phew!" he said and disappeared back to Ren`s room. Ren sank in the hot water, relaxing, poking the bubbles in the tub, in one of them he saw Hao, Ren looked steadily at it, he reached his hand trying to get it, but the instant he touched it, it popped. "Hao.you need help don`t you?" he asked alone. After ten minutes Ren walked out of the Jacuzzi, dried himself with his panda towel and dress with a black v collared opened shirt and brown pants.  
  
He made his spike with a special gel (O_O) and walked downstairs. Ren opened the door and headed to the garage, but caught a glimpse of someone behind the roses. "Is it a thief?" he wondered and took a look, but found no thief, instead Hao was laying there, his eyes closed and his hair all tousled. Ren knelt in front of his secret crush "Hao, hey Hao! Wake up!" Hao didn't move, but he was breathing. Ren became so worried for his Hao, he placed his hand in Hao`s forehead "Oh gosh! He`s burning!" Ren walked out the garden to see if anybody was there. No one was at view, so the Chinese shaman took Hao on his arms and headed to his house. He was three steps away from the door when. "Hey Ren hello! I wanted to.!" greeted Manta but stopped when he saw what Ren was carrying: an unconscious Hao. "I um.it`s just." "Ren, what the hell is going on here?" asked Manta keeping his mouth open. Ren gulped, he didn't know what to say, why did that have to happen to him? "Oh actually.I.found him here, unconscious." Manta examined Hao carefully, "That`s odd, isn't he very strong?" Ren looked at Hao, then back at Manta "He has a severe fever, but please don't tell the others about this, please." Manta looked strangely at Ren "Why do you want to hide this?" "Because if the guys found out, maybe they`ll get these ideas of beating him in this condition.and I don't want that to happen.because I. want to help this boy" Ren finally revealed his secret. Manta opened his eyes widely, but Ren trusted Manta because he was so mature regardless of his size.  
  
"He has a problem?"  
  
"I don't think Hao`s that bad at all, I`d like to know his reasons, there must be something more, please keep this a secret between us, ok?"  
  
Manta sighed "Ok Ren, but what if he wakes up and wants to destroy you?"  
  
"He won`t"  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Because he didn't kill me the last two times i`ve been with him."  
  
"You have been with Hao?! Are you leaving Yoh and the boys?!"  
  
"No, i`ll never leave my friends, it was just coincidence.he helped me those two times, first to get some food, second to arrive home without walking for two hours. Now please help me out, cause I don't really know how to treat fever."  
  
"All right" responded Manta doubtfully, and they entered the house, first making sure Jun was busy and out of sight. Ren tiptoed across the big hall, then climbed the stairs silently, Manta ahead of him, looking if everything was fine. When they finally reached Ren`s room, the golden eyed shaman laid his god on his bed. Manta entered the room with a thermometer and a wet cloth, placing this on Hao`s forehead. "Mmm.he has 40 g Cº!! I`ll return home and bring some pills" said the little boy disappearing through the door.  
  
Ren looked at Hao steadily "You look so cute" he whispered. Hao`s lips looked so tender, Ren just couldn't resist, the Chinese boy leaned slowly, he was almost touching Hao`s lips with his. "Ren-chan! You haven't cleaned the garage!" shouted Jun from downstairs. Ren became so angry -Such a magical moment interrupted!- "Gimme some minutes ok?!" responded an angry Ren. Hao opened his eyes slowly, he turned right, and saw a drawer, and many Chinese things on it, like a bamboo, some lucky bells and swords. Then he turned to see the closet, it was huge and some drawings stuck in the doors. Finally, he turned to see Ren who was looking at him. "What am I doing here?" asked Hao startled, sitting in the comfy bed. "I found you in the garden with a fever, don't worry, Manta is bringing some medicine and you`ll be ok"  
  
Hao looked at Ren astonished, he then looked down remembering what happened last night. "Oh.Manta.the little dude?" Ren nodded "Yes, he is a reliable person"  
  
"You are wrong, any human is reliable, in fact, anyone is completely reliable either shaman or spirit" said Hao seriously. Ren inspected Hao`s concerned look, finally he put his hand on Hao`s shoulder  
  
"Why.do you. hate humans that much?"  
  
Hao stared at Ren`s golden eyes -Does he really cares? Can I really rely on him? No, is just curiosity- Hao thought before answering "Well.because they can`t admit anything or anyone different"  
  
"Hao, what do you mean?"  
  
"If you tell a human you are a shaman, they`ll shun you, or even accuse you for curses and try to destroy you. that's why you can`t trust on them, besides they enjoy eating the flesh of other living beings who also feel, why do they do this? Because humans consider them inferior, and consider themselves the owners of the world.and just look all the damage they`ve caused to this beautiful planet! It`s unforgivable!"  
  
"Hao.you are right on many things. but not all humans are like that, in fact there are several groups of humans that protect the world, and they need the meat because it has proteins. haven't you tried it? Shamans also eat meat"  
  
Hao looked at Ren "Yes, they`re wrong there, when I build my perfect shaman world, all this murder will stop"  
  
"You were harmed by humans weren't you?" asked Ren  
  
"Ok, 1000 years ago, I was an onmyôji, I helped wandering spirits got eternal peace, I also gave my service to humans with my powers, sometimes I captured demons, or help with spirits haunting their places. Then they started thinking I was the devil itself, they shunned me, and menaced me all the time, first I was bearing everything, I`ll just go to my house, sit in the porch with Matamune, my only friend which was a cat. Then I had a premonition, humans will start so many wars that will finish the world. I couldn't accept that ending for the innocent ones, so I decided to make my shaman empire, when I told this to my family, they accused me of madness, and tried to kill me, my own parents! Finally, all the asakuras fought me and won, luckily I have the power to revive every 500 years. 500 years later I returned but as an official for the shaman tournament and got my fire spirit, then appeared that bastard, Yohken, but he couldn't have beaten me alone, with him was Matamune, my "reliable" friend, who helped him destroy me. well, is that enough? Because I can continue telling you all the terrible things humans.!"  
  
Ren hugged Hao tightly "You are just confused, my Hao, but i`ll help you, i`ll show you many things, not all humans are bad, you need to believe me please"  
  
-Ren`s chest is warm.I feel something strange, but what is it? No matter if he says nonsense.or if I`m really confused.I don't want him to leave.-  
  
Hao leaned his head on Ren`s chest and closed his eyes, Ren passed his hand gently through Hao`s long hair, the he cupped his hands around Hao`s face. Hao blushed looking at his Chinese god`s eyes, and finally found a warm feeling of caring, something he had never felt before, Hao`s eyes shone and he returned then hug. Both shamans stood there without moving or anything, until they heard someone coming upstairs. "It must be Manta!" said Ren letting go Hao and standing up. He opened the door to find Horo Horo. **************************************************************************** ** Welllll.. That's it for now ^_^ bye bye!! Chapter 6 coming up!!! 


	6. Love

Hiya and thanks for the reviews!! T_T!! I needed them, well here is our sixth chappy, ^_^!! I already finished the fic, but I need to fix it so it can be readable.  
  
Hao: We know that already ¬¬;  
  
Goki: Er. . . On with the fic *takes a pocket knife from her pocket -DUH-*  
  
Hao: Help! ****************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6: Love  
  
"Yo Ren, are ya busy? Ryou, Lyserg and I are going to the city to search a present for Yoh, wanna come?" "Er.actually I.am a bit busy" "Come on, he`s our friend! You gotta come too!" "Oh, allright, but you go first, I`ll catch ya later, ok?" "Hey, are ya hiding something?" "No, nothing, but..erm. i`m very busy, ok? Please get going without me" "You always let me in your room, you are hiding something from me Ren Tao, now tell me what!" Hao looked at Ren from inside the room and sighed. "I`m just giving him trouble, aren't I?" He opened the window and jumped outside, landing on the patio. He felt a bit dizzy, but didn't pay attention and jumped the fence this time landing in front of Manta. **********************************************************************  
  
Horo Horo shoved Ren aside and entered the room "So you were hiding this?" Ren thought his friend was about to make a big fuss for having Hao in the bed, but instead Horo started laughing. "You were hiding your undone bed? Are ya nuts?" Ren realized Hao had hid or maybe he had gone away. "Ok Ren-boy, we`ll see ya at the mall!" exclaimed Horo waving his hand and dashing out of the room. Ren looked down the bed finding no one, he opened the closet and searched in the bathroom, but Hao was no where. "Damn!" spat Ren angrily. **********************************************************************  
  
"Hao, you should be in bed!" scolded Manta. Hao raised an eyebrow  
  
"Hey why are you talking me like that?"  
  
"Cause you have fever and should be resting"  
  
"I`m ok now,"  
  
"Eat these pills"  
  
"I`m not having those weird things made by humans"  
  
"Stop that, they`ll make you feel better"  
  
"You are not convincing me, Manta Oyamada" Manta sighed. "How difficult this guy is!" he thought "Maybe Ren can convince him" "Ok Hao, you return with Ren"  
  
"I'm just giving him trouble!"  
  
"That`s not true" interrupted Ren. "Come with me" Ren grabbed Hao's hand and led him back into the house, Hao reluctantly followed him. Manta gave Ren the pills. Ren entered his room, then the bathroom without letting Hao go. "Manta please wait here." said Ren. Manta nodded, but a little scared Was Ren actually going to lock himself and Hao in the bathroom? O_O Ren took Hao's rob off slowly. Hao blushed and held Ren's hands. "Hey calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you" whispered Ren softly in Hao's ear. "I know" responded the long haired boy "I just feel strange, give me a minute to heal the fever" "You can heal yourself?" asked Ren in awe. "Well, it takes me a little time since healing is not quite my skill." Hao closed his eyes and kept silent, Ren just watched his long haired love cure himself after a minute. Then Hao stood up and pushed Ren into the Jacuzzi and started kissing him hungrily. His tongue dug deep into Ren's mouth, Ren blushed all and rubbed his tongue with his partner's friskily. Hao started kissing Ren's neck, then he passed his tongue gently up and down the Chinese's neck, Ren moaned softly and hugged Hao closer to him. "Hao I .I love you! I want you to be with me always" Hao felt Ren's beating heart, and he felt Ren's feelings were so true.something he was searching and finally found; someone that really cared and loved him. "Ren, I don't want to leave you, please stay with me" Hao kissed Ren`s lips, which tasted like heaven, he then took off Ren`s shirt and started kissing his bare chest. Ren moaned this time louder, stroking Hao`s hair gently. The long haired shaman started licking Ren`s chest, and he was going down at each moan.  
  
"Hao!" was the only word Ren said in moans. Hao started unbuttoning Ren`s pants slowly, when done, he threw the pants away and started touching Ren gently before taking his boxers off too. -God he knows how to do it!- thought Ren while enjoying Hao`s hot licks. After some minutes, Ren pushed Hao down "I want to have fun too, baby" and started licking Hao`s chest. Hao felt a bit strange cause he loved to have control over the situation, but Ren`s tongue made him forget that and replaced it with moans. Ren sure had a bad time trying to take Hao`s pants off (O_O) because they have lots of things. Hao chuckled and helped his golden eyed boy. Ren started licking Hao's length tenderly, then he sucked hardly, Hao moaned louder that Manta heard from outside "If they wanted to be alone, they could just have tell me O_O" and left for good. The two boys after quite a while finished loving each other. They were totally naked hugging and kissing in the Jacuzzi, Ren had turned on the massage mode so Jun couldn't hear the moans. "I was going to the mall with the guys, wanna come?" "Yeah sure, as if I can come, don't say nonsense!" Ren watched his darling's eyes thoughtfully. "Well, come with me next week to the mall, only the two of us, I know is not your world, but you should try it" Hao looked at Ren's sparkling eyes -If I say no, he might get sad, I don't wanna go but.I do wanna b with him- "Oh all right" Hao said with a sigh. "Fine then!, hey what kinda stuff do you like?" "Erm. I don't know, I only have this clothes as stuff, I have allies and I prefer them strong" "No Hao, I mean, for your birthday present" Hao looked deeply at Ren and smiled "I`m so glad, I don't need anything but you" he said hugging his Chinese lover. "You have filled this emptiness in me with your tender love and caring." he finished.  
  
Ren felt so flattered and hugged Hao tightly. "Please stay here with me, maybe I can convince the guys to accept you" Hao`s smile faded "But Ren.I have my friends who trust on me, who need me.and Yoh and your friends.are so different.why don't you come with me instead?" Ren lowered his head "Because.they`re my friends.you know I can`t leave them." "Oh" said Hao sadly understanding it would be a cruel love for them being separated. "I guess it`s time to go for me." "Baby don't get mad! Don't abandon me" pleaded Ren hugging Hao tighter. "No Ren i`ll never stop loving you, but as you can`t leave your friends, I can`t leave mines, but anytime you want to see me, just call me, Ren-chan, i`ll be there for you always." "Promise?" "I promise" They dressed up quickly and came out of the bathroom. "Oops guess Manta went to the mall too" said Ren sweatdropping. "He must have gotten scared by us" giggled Hao. The fire spirit appeared outside Ren`s room glaring at Ren evilly, Ren shivered. "Hey stop it, he didn't harm me" said Hao calming his spirit "I want you to protect him too whenever you can" the fire spirit looked at Ren, this time confused and finally stretched his arm out for Hao to climb on it. "He doesn't like me to be very far from him" said Hao smiling "See you my angel. Ren kissed Hao on his lips, then on his forehead. "Take care baby" said Ren waving his hand while Hao and his spirit disappeared high in the sky. "I was right.he`s just confused.he`s not a bad person." 


	7. The gift

Goki-Goki here again! To bring chappie seven now ^_^!!  
  
Chapter 7: The gift  
  
Ren moped the garage lazily, he was done in less than an hour. "I gotta go to the mall with the guys!" he dressed up quickly and ran out the house. -Tomorrow`s Yoh`s birthday.and my Hao`s too. I wonder what can I give to my baby?- he just couldn't decide on what to give to the shaman who hated humans and who only had own his clothes. Ren arrived to the bus stop when he saw a familiar face: Nicrome. Nicrome turned to see Ren hatred all over his face. He was wearing some dark jeans and a red, large shirt. "It is you, Ren Tao" he whispered furiously. "You`ll pay for everything you`ve done!". Ren frowned "Still with the song that I killed your brother? You know I can`t do nothing about it!" Nicrome just got more furious "No, you murdered my brother -and- stole my boyfriend!"  
  
"What? Hao`s not your boy!"  
  
"Well maybe not yet"  
  
"What do you mean with yet?!"  
  
"I always loved him since I met him! His heart should be mine!"  
  
"Yeah right, now leave -us- alone, k?"  
  
Nicrome growled and left quickly disappearing around the first corner. "I`ll recover Hao-sama`s heart, even if I have to hurt him to get it!" said Nicrome to himself smiling when a plan entered his mind. *******************************************************************  
  
"Hey guys, what would Yoh like?" asked Manta while Horo Horo and Ryou looked at the stores in the mall.  
  
"Um, maybe he`d like a tuxedo ^^" answered Lyserg.  
  
"Nah, I'm sure he`ll prefer food!" responded Horo Horo.  
  
"Oh come on! There must be something better" replied Ryou.  
  
"Hey guys! I`m here!" said Ren waving his hand. The boys met his friend quickly to continue searching for Yoh`s present. Manta looked at Ren strangely, Ren felt a bit nervous.  
  
"What`s wrong Manta?"  
  
Manta stared at him for quite a while, then he spoke "Any suggestion for Yoh`s present?"  
  
"How about new headphones with Mp3s included?"  
  
"Sounds great, but can ya afford it?" asked Ryou  
  
"Of course I can, I'm Ren Tao!, um, I'll give you the money and ya search for the present, while I'll search for some things Jun asked me"  
  
"Ok Ren, then lets get goin!" Horo Horo, Lyserg and Ryou walked to the nearest electronic shop they could find, Manta stayed.  
  
"Hey Ren. what are you really going to search for?"  
  
Ren fidgeted for a while "Ok ok, I'm gonna search for something for Hao, tomorrow is his birthday too, remember?"  
  
"Are you two.friends?" asked Manta a little awed.  
  
"No.he is much more than just a friend for me, and I'm the only person he can really rely on, I'm trying to help him, maybe if I succeed, he can be with us"  
  
"Well if he really needs help.its ok, but you must be careful"  
  
"Come with me Manta, I don't know what to give him; he hadn't received a birthday present in any of his 13 years"  
  
"Oh that's a problem.um.new clothes? Chocolates? A cake?"  
  
"I want to give him something special"  
  
"Um. a laptop?"  
  
"He hates technology!"  
  
"@_@! I dunno!"  
  
"Lets check that store, it looks so mystic"  
  
The spiked boy and the little boy headed to the mystic store, its walls were pitch black with strange symbols painted on them, strange wind bells clanged from the ceiling, some shelves were filled with figurines and weird things, in the last wall some swords could be seen, what caught Ren`s and Manta`s attention was that strange dagger. Its edge was made of gold, with many symbols on it, its sheet was covered with shinning gems and diamonds forming a strange sign, and it looked quite mysterious.  
  
"Excuse me" said Ren looking to the salesperson "How much is that dagger?" The girl attending the store looked at him unexcitedly, then turned to see the dagger  
  
"That dagger has a legend with it, it is said that whoever owns it, will find the right way to go, and it brings bliss. Well, it`s 200,000 yens, kind´o expensive, ne?"  
  
"I`ll pick it up tomorrow, is it ok?"  
  
"Ok, ok do you want me to pack it?"  
  
"Yes, it`s gonna be a birthday present"  
  
After paying half of the cost, Manta and Ren left. "Wow that sure was expensive" expressed Manta.  
  
"Just the best for my Hao"  
  
"Your Hao?" asked Manta scared "Eeek! You mean he`s your.!?"  
  
Ren`s face turned all red "Well that`s true"  
  
Manta said no word until finding the guys with the new headphones. They were way so cool. "You made a good work picking it out" said Ren inspecting the headphones. After playing some videogames, the boys returned to their houses, waiting for tomorrow, they had prepared a surprise party for Yoh. 


	8. The surprise party

The roach is here again with another chapter!! (Goki means roach in japanese) Hao: should we squash it?  
  
Goki: I`d like to eat roasted shaman with long hair and a big mouth _---! *****************************************************************  
  
Chapter 8: The surprise party  
  
The sun light hit Yoh`s face. He yawned loudly and scratched his head. "Oum, I wanna stay in bed all day" he said falling in bed again. "Wake up you lazy bum!" scolded Anna pulling the sheet were Yoh was sleeping, he fell with a thud. "Oh Anna, please lemme sleep at least one hour more, pleasey?" Anna looked at him boringly "Come on, we have to buy groceries" Yoh reluctantly stood from his warm and comfy bed, forgetting it was his 14 years old birthday. *****************************************************************  
  
"WAAAAKE UP EVERYONE!!!" screamed Matty, jumping all around. Lakis stood up angrily "I`d love to staple yer mouth!"  
  
"_ XP!!" responded Matty.  
  
"Ok that`s it! No little girl is gonna stick her tongue like that to me!" Lakis was about to staple Matty`s mouth.  
  
"Lakis, you should control yourself" said Hao calmly.  
  
"Please excuse me Hao-sama, but I didn`t sleep very well last night, because someone hired some stripers ¬¬ ("  
  
"That was two nights ago! XP!" replied Matty.  
  
Hao didn't lose his temper this time, he would smile even more and talk more with his crew, but always thinking on his golden-eyed angel. He thought so much on Ren, he forgot about his birthday also. ***************************************************************  
  
Anna knew everything about the surprise party, she wasn't excited about it after all, but wanted Yoh to have fun. The couple arrived to an abandoned cellar. "Anna, are you sure here is the grocery store?" "You go find out" commanded Anna firmly, opening the cellar door and pushing Yoh inside. Everything was dark, Yoh passed his hand on the walls until he found the light switch. He pushed the switch.  
  
"SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everybody cheered while looking at Yoh`s surprised face. Yoh`s friends were there, Manta, Ren, Ryou, Horo Horo, Lyserg, Faust, Chocolove, Silver, Jun, Tamao, Pilica (and if ya know more, ok they were there O_O). Yoh smiled "Oh Guys I forgot it was my birthday!" Everybody were happy, Mikihisa was there too, Yohmei and Kino too, Keiko was there for a while, but later, she walked out the room, saying she`ll be back soon. Ren ate a piece of cake and remembered he needed to give Hao his gift; he had picked it at night, knowing he wouldn't have any time in the morning. Ren made his way out "Yoh I'm coming in a while, ok?"  
  
"Why Ren? Aren't ya having fun?"  
  
"It`s just I need to do something, don't worry, i`ll be back soon"  
  
Yoh stared at Ren, then smiled "Ok then hurry "  
  
Ren walked out the room to see Keiko weaving an -O- to finish the word Hao on a sweater. "Mrs. Keiko" whispered Ren. Keiko turned to see Ren, she was startled by the intrusion and hugged the sweater trying to hide it.  
  
"Don't get any strange ideas, it`s just."  
  
"Today`s Hao`s birthday too, right?"  
  
"Please understand me, he is my son too, and lately its getting cold here, I don't want him to get sick."  
  
"I do understand you, Mrs. Keiko, in fact, I was gonna give him a present too"  
  
Keiko now looked confused "Really?"  
  
"Yes Ma`am"  
  
"What`s your relation with my son?"  
  
"Um.lets say I'm .his boyfriend".  
  
Keiko looked at Ren a bit perturbed, but then a smile appeared in her face  
  
"Is that so? I'm glad my son has someone like you, I'm leaving soon to Korea, so please can you give him this sweater for me?"  
  
"Sure Mrs., But why are ya going to Korea?"  
  
"It`s work, son, now please I want to ask you a last favor."  
  
"What Mrs.?"  
  
"Take care of my Hao.and don't tell anyone about this"  
  
"Trust me"  
  
Keiko smiled and entered to the party room again. Ren looked to the sweater for a while. "Hope with this sweater, Hao can feel his mother`s tender love." and headed to find Hao. He entered a small forest in front of the nearest park. "He told me to call him, but how? Oh Hao, I need to see you right now." "I'm here" Ren turned to see Hao smiling. "Ren I'm so glad you called me!" Hao said hugging his Chinese boyfriend. Ren hugged him back and kissed his lips gently.  
  
"I brought a present for you" said Ren handing the dagger to Hao "Its blade is made of silver and white gold" Hao`s smile faded and looked at the dagger in awe. "Huh? What`s wrong?"  
  
"Where did you get that?"  
  
"At the mall, you don't like it?"  
  
"Of course I like it, I made it"  
  
"What?! Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I made it a thousand years ago.and I was killed with it by Yohken too"  
  
"Um, shouldn't I have given you this?" asked Ren worriedly.  
  
"It`s ok, I'm glad to have my dagger back, it`s my finest work, It took me a whole year designing it.Do you want to have it?"  
  
"But I bought it for you, it`s your present"  
  
"I`d rather like you to have my dagger as a present, it will resemble our eternal love"  
  
Ren looked at the dagger. He couldn't believe it was 1000 years old, it looked so fine. "Ok then, I'll keep it my love, and I have something more, Ren now handed the colorful box with a big blue ribbon. Hao raised an eyebrow and unwrapped the gift; he found a blue sweater with his name woven on it. Hao stared at it for quite a while, then turned back to see Ren  
  
"You.you didn't make this, did you?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then who did it?"  
  
"Mrs. Keiko, your mother wove it for you"  
  
Hao looked at the sweater strangely, he was emotionless. Ren was afraid his Hao would react violently, but he just smiled and shrugged putting the sweater back in the box.  
  
"Do you like it?" asked Ren lowly.  
  
"I don't know, What does it have of special?"  
  
"Your mother wove it for you"  
  
"Huh, she is not my mother.she just.had me"  
  
"Oh Hao, she is your mother, she loves you as much as I do" insisted Ren wrapping his hands around Hao`s small but cute waist.  
  
Hao looked at the sweater in the box. -Does Keiko.?- he just grew more confused and put his hand on his forehead. "Is this a joke?"  
  
"Of course not, she made this worrying about your health, Hao"  
  
"Did she really."  
  
"Yes" answered Ren kissing Hao again, this time digging his tongue deeper into Hao's mouth.  
  
Hao received the Chinese`s tongue with his, rubbing it playfully until they fell to the ground and started kissing themselves like crazy. Nicrome was watching them from behind a tree. He growled "You damned Ren! I`ll get Hao-sama back for good!" and the boy disappeared in the deep forest. ********************************************************************** Goki: That's chapter 8, please R&R so I can update sooner!! Thanks for all the reviewers ^_^ Arigato gozaimasu *Hao-chan sends a flying kiss for the reviewers* -only female O_O!! (I can force him to kiss male too if ya want tee-hee *¬*!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Betray

Sorry for the delay, I was in exams and everything.here it is chapter nine! Please keep reading I beg ^_^ will you?  
  
*********************************************************************  
Chapter 9: Betray A week passed by as quickly as the wind. Ren was getting ready for his date with Hao. He hadn't seen him for the last three days; the golden-eyed boy missed his cute shaman a lot. He got up early, and took a hot bath in his Jacuzzi, his hearth beating faster and faster with the thought of Hao and him at the mall, finally having fun. He washed his hair "Um, I`ll left my spike down this time" and made sure the spikey was gone. He dried himself quickly, and opened the drawer. "What should I put on?" then he remembered Hao didn't have any other clothes than those. "I`ll buy him many expensive clothes, I want him to feel like the king he is". Ren put on a white silk shirt, black tight pants and a black jacket. He put on some boots with chains and finally looked himself at the mirror. "Oh yes Ren you are sexy!" and dashed out of his room.  
  
"Ren! What did you do to your hair?" asked Jun startled to see Ren's hair flying behind him.  
  
"I decided to change my look for someone special, wish me good luck!" he shot before shutting the door behind him with a bang. Jun looked at the door and smiled "Oh my lil`bro is in love!" *********************************************************************  
  
Hao took a refreshing bath in the river. He loved to feel the cool water on his skin. He took advantage and swam for a while. When he was done, he came out of the river finding an ally in front of him.  
  
"Nicrome, good morning!" he greeted smiling. Nicrome stared at Hao then he forced a smile "Good morning, Hao-sama, it seems you are happier lately, which is the reason for your bliss?"  
  
"It's my secret" he said closing an eye, then he summoned his fire spirit and asked him to dry his long hair.  
  
The fire spirit dried his master in less than ten seconds, then he took out Hao's pants and sweater.  
  
"Hao-sama, where did you get that sweater?"  
  
"Um, it was like a birthday present"  
  
"Who gave it to you?"  
  
"Why do you wanna know?"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No, I can`t tell you"  
  
"Hao-sama!" Nicrome put his hands over Hao's shoulder and held him firmly.  
  
Hao looked startled at Nicrome "Wh-what?"  
  
"Don't trust on those shamans who prefer to be with humans! Or they`ll harm you my liege"  
  
Hao looked thoughtfully at Nicrome, his eyes were so.strange, scary.were Nicrome`s words true?  
  
"I.I."  
  
"Hao, you should only trust those people who give you their services, who will die for you without hesitation.like me sir"  
  
Nicrome leaned slightly forward, almost reaching Hao's lips. Hao felt uncomfortable, he looked at Nicrome who was getting closer and closer and closer until.  
  
"I gotta go!" said Hao pushing Nicrome backwards and he climbed his fire spirit, both flying high into the sky.  
  
Nicrome watched as Hao left. He smiled. "Hao is so cute. he took his time while deciding what to do.I feel like I have an opportunity here". ***********************************************************************  
  
Hao and the Fire spirit were high in the blue sky. "Now where did Ren asked me to go?" questioned Hao to himself while looking for Ren from above. He finally distinguished Ren, but he was a bit changed, his spike was down, his hair was long (not very long as Hao's, but still longer than normal) and he looked damn sexy in the outfit he was wearing. Hao descended in front of his love. "Hiya" he said kissing Ren on his cheek. The Chinese shaman passed his hand around Hao "I'm so happy to be with you, my love" Then both of them climbed the Fire spirit and flew to the mall.  
  
"Is the mall infested with reckless humans?"  
  
"Oh come on, they`re only having fun!"  
  
"But.still they are dirty humans"  
  
Ren didn't want to start a discussion about humans, so he quickly kissed Hao passionately to keep his beautiful mouth shut. Hao knew Ren wanted him to be quiet, but he couldn't resist to one kiss of the golden-eyed angel. After some minutes they were in front of the so called mall. Hao frowned while jumping from his spirit, Ren following him. Ren placed his hand on Hao's shoulder and pulled him closer to him.  
  
"Hey Ren, remember I like to have the control"  
  
"No, you are mine!"  
  
"You are mine too!"  
  
Ren kissed Hao's forehead, making him feel like a little boy.  
  
"Hey I'm your boyfriend!"  
  
"Yes why?"  
  
"The kisses between us should be more like.this" finished Hao giving a little kiss on Ren's lips.  
  
Ren smiled and they entered the mall. For Hao it was a new experience. He saw all those lights, all the strange shops, and the worst of all: humans everywhere, but being with Ren made him forget every horrible moment. *******************************************************************  
  
Jun was at the mall too, this time she wanted to do something for Anna, she was going to buy the diamond necklace, give it to Yoh so he can give it to Anna. "Oh that would be so romantic, then I'll find out who is my brother's secret love" Nicrome was there too, he had a plan and the victim would be no one else but Jun. ***********************************************************************  
  
"I love how those jeans look in you, Hao-chan"  
  
"Um are you sure? I feel a bit strange" Hao looked himself at the mirror. He hated the idea to be in a human's store, but Ren looked so happy, like he actually thought Hao was enjoying it, Hao didn't want his Ren to feel bad.  
  
"I`ll buy it for you, want anything else?"  
  
"I am ok Ren."  
  
"Come on! I want you to have everything you want, because you deserve it"  
  
"I.just want to be with you, Ren"  
  
Ren looked at Hao's black eyes, deep and sexy as always. "Is that everything you want?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Ren hugged Hao "Ok I promise, but please I want you to have some clothes"  
  
Hao nodded reluctantly. "Thanks for understanding me"  
  
After an hour, Ren had bought Hao a lot of clothes and some accessories like chains, clocks, a tattoo, etc. They were near the jewelry shop. "I'll go for some ice creams, Hao-sama" exclaimed Ren smiling. Hao returned the smile and sat next to the store. Nicrome had already the scenery set up. Hao heard some people talking from inside the shop about shamans. He stood up and entered the store. A middle aged woman was talking with the salesman about supernatural things. "Rumors say shamans still exist in this era" said the woman "I just can't believe those freaks are real" "Yes" continued the man "And they are monsters too, someone should send the police to vanish them from here" "No, better the whole army!" Hao clenched his fist hardly. He couldn't believe those stupid humans would dare to talk like that about shamans.  
  
"Oh yes madam" he continued "we are opening another store in that annoying forest in front of the park" "Tell me! All the animals there are disgusting! They better kill until the last rat"  
  
Hao greeted his teeth tightly. He was doing everything he could to keep calm. Jun was there, minding her own business, picking out the necklace for Anna.  
  
A little cat was resting near the counter. He looked a lot like Matamune. Hao stared at the kitten for quite a while. "Oh you filthy animal!" screamed the man "Get out of here!" the salesman kicked the kitten hardly, but it just got scared and slid quickly under the counter. "Oh I'll get you, you dirty thing!" the man took a broom from the back storage and started poking the cat. The little kitty just meowed from the pain. Hao couldn't stand that now. "STOP IT!" He said, fire covering the entire place. A big wooden shelf was set on fire and fell right in front Jun.  
  
"Oh what?! Help!" she yielded, but no one heard for the fear spread everywhere. The fire was so intense Jun fainted. Hao hadn't seen Jun Tao, he just managed to save the cat from under the counter. The kitty was trembling, Hao hugged it tightly. The kitty jumped away after a while and ran out of the burning store. Ren returned with two ice creams, but saw Jun unconscious in the burning store. He dropped the ice creams and ran into the fire "JUN!" he carried his sister and took her out of the store. "Jun! Answer me! Please sister!" he shook Jun but she didn't wake up. An ambulance arrived and took Jun, Ren wanted to go but the doctors refused since he was only a teen. After the ambulance left, Hao walked slowly out of the store. Ren looked at him, his eyes wide opened.  
  
"Hao you.you did that?"  
  
Hao nodded.  
  
"But why?!"  
  
"They all deserve to die"  
  
"You almost killed my sister!"  
  
Hao just kept quiet. He didn't know Ren had a sister.  
  
"How could you! I thought you were confused, but now I see you are real crazy and.and. I don't want to see you never again!"  
  
Ren left quickly from the mall, tears rolling down his cheeks, his golden eyes sparking like stars. Hao was in a temporary shock.  
  
"Ren." he managed to say.  
  
All the people in the mall stared at him and started gossiping. Hao didn't put attention; he was startled with Ren's words. He felt his hearth had shattered in thousands pieces, he felt like his soul had sank in the bottom on the sea, he felt like his only happiness had abandoned him, he felt all the loneliness he had never felt before in less than a minute. Tears started flooding from his eyes, but he just didn't move, all the people went away, since they were closing the mall, still watching at the "freak" before leaving.  
  
Hao fell to his knees. Tears won't stop with anything, this time he felt really lost.  
  
The spirit of fire took Hao in his hand and went to a field instead of returning with the crew, he knew his master needed to be alone, to cry, to ease himself down, to forget about everything on that day, to be himself again. He left Hao gently next to a little lake and guarded the entrance to the place, making sure nobody would hurt his master again. Hao looked himself at the lake. "Am I really a freak? I don't care what humans say about me.but Ren.he... his eyes showed fear.did he fear me?" Hao couldn't stand it anymore and started crying; he cried and cried, the tears refused to leave his beautiful black eyes.  
  
"Hao-sama I hate to say this, but I told you they might hurt you"  
  
Hao turned to see Nicrome, he didn't care about the intrusion, and he continued weeping for his angel. Nicrome bent down and hugged Hao, Hao didn't try to do anything about it, he was so sad.  
  
"My Hao I hate to see you in this condition, you can't trust on those who act like humans, they consider us different, they consider us monsters"  
  
"But I thought Ren loved me! He did! He loved me I'm sure!"  
  
"No Hao-sama, it was just a simple game for that guy, he didn't give you time to explain him anything, did he?"  
  
Hao hugged Nicrome back. Nicrome smiled. "Oh Nicrome, I just can't believe he left me! He promised me he'll be next to me!"  
  
"Now understand me, my dear Hao, remember I warned you"  
  
Hao nodded, sobbing and hugging Nicrome tighter.  
  
"I promise you I will always be there for you.I swear.Hao-sama" Hao looked up at Nicrome's face, his cute eyes shinning.  
  
"Please.Hao sama.trust me."  
  
"Nicrome." whispered Hao  
  
Nicrome leaned to reach Hao's lips, Hao hesitated a bit, then he stopped Nicrome gently.  
  
"No.I can't just forget like this.and I don't want to get hurt again"  
  
"But Hao-sama! How can you doubt about me? I love you! I`ve always loved you!"  
  
Hao inspected Nicrome before answering, ".then give me some time" and left away, disappearing in the night. *********************************************************************  
  
That was it, oh if anybody sends me any mail I wont be able to answer it cause my motherf****** mail was hacked or something like that T_T!!!  
  
Hao: you deserve it.. .  
  
Goki : _-------------  
  
Hao: Gulp! 


	10. To heal a broken heart

Chapter 10: To heal a broken heart  
  
Jun opened her eyes and found herself laying on a bed, Ren taking care of her beside.  
  
"Ren"  
  
"Jun, are you ok? The doctor told me you'll get better"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Ren lowered his head. He remembered that moment again, when Hao just stood there, emotionless while Ren left. He couldn't believe Hao had tried to murder his sister.  
  
"I remember." Jun spoke finally. "Hao was there, wasn't he?"  
  
"Jun.I.I'm sorry. I brought Hao to the mall.I thought I could change him but now."  
  
"He is not a bad person"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The salesman was messing up with a kitty, Hao got angry.everybody has errors Ren, you too, your error was leaving him alone, I know he didn't do anything good, but he still needs you, brother.and you still love him"  
  
"How do you.?"  
  
"I'm your sister, now go to him; he still loves you too, and imagine if he starts to hate you.he'll destroy the entire world!"  
  
Ren looked at his sister in bewilderment, she was so right. Ren still loved Hao so much. he really didn't want to accept the idea of losing him. Without saying anything else, Ren dashed out the room, out the hospital until he reached the forest.  
  
"Hao! Hao where are you?!"  
  
No response.  
  
"Hao, I need to see you!"  
  
Just his echo responded back. Ren lowered his head, he wasn't giving up so easily. He ran to Yoh`s house.  
  
"Yoh! I need your help!"  
  
Anna received Ren unenthusiastically "I thought you were with Jun"  
  
"I need to see Yoh"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Please"  
  
"He is finishing his chores in the bathroom"  
  
Ren walked to the bathroom, were Yoh was washing the floor.  
  
"Yoh!"  
  
"Am I glad to see you? Could you give me a hand over here? Oh, how is Jun?"  
  
"She is all right. do you know where can I find Hao?"  
  
Yoh looked strangely at Ren. "Why are you asking me that?"  
  
"I need to see him immediately, it's an emergency"  
  
"Are you.entering Hoshigumi?"  
  
"No Yoh, is just.I. screamed at him, and need to apologize."  
  
Yoh looked confused at Ren. He didn't understand the situation quite well.  
  
".because I love him!" finished Ren, reveling his deepest secret.  
  
Yoh looked amazed at Ren, who sweated as he blushed. Hao's twin wasn't expecting such a thing.  
  
"I really don't know where my brother is. he just appears like that."  
  
"Oh damn I need to find him"  
  
"How does everything started?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"Ok then, search for him, but you take care now."  
  
Ren nodded and dashed outside, trying to search for his lost love, not knowing where to start. ***************************************************************************  
  
Hao sat alone in a rock. He stared at the fire, trying to erase Ren's face, but couldn't. It was the greatest pain he was feeling, the same pain Matamune gave him when he betrayed Hao. Hao was crying, he hated to cry, he rarely cry, but couldn't hold his tears, in every tear dropped an image of Ren was reflected. He also saw in the falling tears his happiness collapsing, his dreams vanishing, his heart sinking into a deeper pain. "I can't really trust anyone can I?" he whispered between tears "but it was my fault, I almost killed his sister.and he.he.don't want to see my face again.now I'm a monster.a freak for him.for the only person whose eyes gave me the love and care I desired for so long."  
  
"Stop blaming yourself!" scolded Nicrome interrupting Hao's reflections. Hao turned to look at Nicrome, he didn't like to be accompanied when he was crying, even the fire spirit understood that.  
  
"And you stop spying me"  
  
"Come on Hao-sama, you have more important things to do, don't let an asshole like him hurt you like this!"  
  
"He is not an asshole!"  
  
"Then why did he leave you like this? Lost and crying, like if he didn't even give a fuck about you? He doesn't love you!"  
  
Hao couldn't bear anymore; he covered his face with both hands and sobbed. Nicrome stepped more closer to Hao, and placed his hand around him.  
  
"I love you, my angel, I swear, if you just give me an opportunity."  
  
"Trying to take advantage when I am feeling vulnerable?"  
  
"Don't take it like that! I'll love you more than he did, I'll give you everything he didn't, I'll treat you like the god you are!"  
  
Hao felt so vulnerable, he couldn't do anything, his hands started trembling, he embraced himself and tried to evade Nicrome's piercing gaze.  
  
"Hao, please trust me! I'll make sure you forget that guy"  
  
"Leave Ren alone! I don't want you to put a single finger on him!"  
  
"And do you think Ren would react like this if Yoh wants to destroy you? No, he'll even work with him to finish you, my dear, and you'll just get more hurt than you are right now"  
  
Hao was shaking now, Nicrome hugged Hao tightly, Hao didn't oppose. The black-eyed boy just let Nicrome place his warm arms around him. He needed some support.  
  
-Nicrome's chest is warm.but Ren's was more-  
  
Nicrome passed his hand gently over and over Hao's face, rubbing his cheek. Hao closed his eyes while Nicrome consoled him, wanting to forget about those beautiful golden eyes, which once told him they love Hao more than anyone else had ever done, they cared for him, and they would be always there for him. Hao also remembered what he wanted as birthday present: "I'm so glad, I don't need anything but you"; but alas, it wasn't possible.  
  
Nicrome looked at Hao, who was sleeping over his shoulder.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you that much my love.but it was the only way to have you" he thought and leaned trying to kiss Hao again. His lips got closer and closer to Hao's, they were almost touching Hao's. almost.more closer.and closer. ***********************************************************************  
  
Ren returned to his sakura garden, hoping to find Hao again, instead he found the fire spirit, taking a nap (O_O). "Hao must be around here" Ren thought happily and headed to the big spirit. "Um, Fire spirit? Sorry to wake ya up, but it's an emergency I need to see Hao right now"  
  
The fire spirit turned to see Ren, he knew Ren was the cause of Hao's sadness, but couldn't kill him for Hao's orders were to protect his Chinese lover. Instead, the spirit flew away, ignoring Ren. "Hey didn't you listen to me! Where are you going?! Oh fine! Be like that!" Ren ran after the fire spirit trying to catch up with him, but it was vain. Ren just followed the track left by the fire spirit, his hope was high, wishing to see Hao again, to settle everything again, to love him again. 


	11. Reality or Nightmare?

Hiya!! Thanks -again- for all your reviews ^_^!! Gomenasai for not updating sooner, but right now I got three free hours at school ^________^, which I'll waste them updating, yay!!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 11: Reality or nightmare?  
  
Nicrome kissed Hao hungrily, Hao bit Nicrome's tongue. "Ouch! Hey whaddya do that?"  
  
"I'm not that easy, and I don't love you! Leave me alone"  
  
"Hao come on! He doesn't deserve you!"  
  
"But."  
  
"Please accept me; you know exactly what to be rejected feels like"  
  
"Am I making you feel like that?"  
  
"Hao-sama, I love you so much, when you just think of him, on that person who hurt you that much and cry and don't give me the opportunity to console you, to love you, I feel so bad, shunned, like scum"  
  
"Nicrome.you just want everything fast, you must understand I need to be alone, to forget, to be again.or at least try to be"  
  
"I want to help you, I want you to become Shaman King, strong and brave, but with a broken heart, you'll just be sad and surrender before him, he'll become Shaman King, and all of our dreams will disappear"  
  
"I know, I have so many people who trust on me.I just can abandon them just because I feel sad.but I do have feelings too, that's why I cry alone, to avoid my people seeing me like this, all lost, they need a strong and bold leader, who can succeed in every challenge he has"  
  
"Yes Hao, I understand your pain, but the most fast you forget, the most fast you'll recover, and what's better than replacing the lost love for true love?"  
  
Hao thought in Nicrome's words. He was so right in many things, but Hao didn't want to forget those golden eyes. He just hugged Nicrome and tried to smile "Maybe you are right.but.how replace someone if love does not exist between the two of us?"  
  
"I do love you, and I'm sure you'll learn to love me"  
  
Nicrome he is so.persistent-Hao thought while Nicrome kissed Hao's cheek. Nicrome tried to kiss Hao for the second time, this time Hao didn't bite him, but didn't correspond to the kiss; instead he pushed Nicrome gently aside.  
  
"I'll repeat: give me time to think"  
  
Nicrome nodded unsatisfactorily, while Hao stood up and headed where the rest of the crew was.  
  
"Hao-sama, where were you?" asked Opacho "I was so worried"  
  
"You better sleep, it's kinda late for a lil` guy like you" responded Hao smiling warmly, but his eyes were still red.  
  
Opacho noticed Hao's eyes, but didn't want to make his master uncomfortable by asking, so he decided to sleep until tomorrow. ************************************************************************  
  
Ren arrived to the opened field near the lake. He sat down to take a rest. "Hao.why did I do? It's my fault!" he said throwing a stone to the lake. He looked at himself in the lake, he frowned. "Stupid Ren! Idiot Ren!" he said hitting the water eliminating the image with many waves. "I gotta find you, I need you, need to feel your lips again, your voice asking me to stay next to you."  
  
Ren stood up, convincing himself he didn't have time to rest, and made his way through the field, getting closer to his destination. **********************************************************************  
  
Nicrome prepared a beautiful bed made by petals of roses and other flowers, for Hao and himself, he was so happy. "First I need to seduce him, then lure him to my nest.finally win his heart". Nicrome arrived where Hao was sleeping; he laid next to him and hugged him, smiling from ear to ear. Hao rubbed his head with Nicrome's chest, even he was sleeping. "Finally.you've returned to me." and with these words said, Nicrome slept too. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- ************************************************************************  
  
Ren fell to the ground, he finally surrender and decided to continue his search for next day. Suddenly he heard some voices, Ren ran to the noise, and found Hao and Nicrome, laying in a petal bed, kissing and hugging each other. Ren felt so bad, his heart hurt, "Hao!!" he screamed pulling Nicrome away "Don't touch my Hao!"  
  
"Oh now I'm your Hao?"  
  
"I know I was wrong but."  
  
"But you didn't care about my feelings; I thought you were different from the others! I loved you! You betrayed me as everybody has done! I despise you Ren Tao, and hope you burn in hell!"  
  
"Hao.please."  
  
"Stop playing with me!" protested Hao, tears flooding from his black eyes "I already had enough!" he stood up and ran into the forest.  
  
"Hao!" Ren tried to chase after him, but Nicrome stopped him.  
  
"Leave him alone! He doesn't need you anymore"  
  
"You get out of this, not your business!"  
  
"Of course is my business, cause I am the owner of his heart now, the one who will look after him forever, the one that really loves him!"  
  
"Shut up!" Ren punched Nicrome right in his face and ran into the forest. Hao stood there watching to the floor.  
  
"Hao.please listen to me, I."  
  
"Heh.heh."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Stupid cute golden eyed babe.you are so dumb to think everything was real between you and I"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It was just a trap, a very good one wasn't it?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Ren's lips shivered from fear, Hao turned to see Ren, his eyes were scary, and triumphant.  
  
"Don't you see? I had you very busy and eliminated all your friends one by one"  
  
"No.it's a lie!"  
  
"See for yourself" Hao pointed to a small cave, where several corpses where there, Ryou, Lyserg, Horo-Horo, and Yoh were there, lifeless.  
  
"Hao why?!"  
  
"Now it's your turn!" Flames came out from the ground and surrounded Ren, the fire started consuming his flesh, and burning his bones, but Ren's true pain was in his heart.  
  
"Hao I.!" he said with his last breath. *********************************************************************  
  
Yoh thought where could Ren be. He was so worried, even he felt disappointed, he cared about Ren. He looked out the window, it started to rain so strongly. Yoh sighed and walked out his house, heading to Lyserg`s. Yoh arrived to a big and fancy mansion, it had a fountain at the entrance and wide gardens of roses. Yoh knocked twice before Lyserg opened the door.  
  
"Hi Yoh, what brought you here? Come in" Yoh followed Lyserg quietly, he wasn't sure how the English boy would react with the notice Ren had a boyfriend, but worst of all, Hao was that boyfriend. They arrived to the hall. Its furniture was so comfy and came from London, a glass table was set on the middle of the room, and the curtains looked expensive all right. Many strange paintings from famous painters hung from the walls, but Yoh set his eyes on the photo at the right wall: a photo of all the boys in the beach.  
  
Lyserg poured tea in Yoh`s cup. "Such a nice weather, it's fresh outside, why are you so quiet?"  
  
"Lyserg I need your help."  
  
"Of course! What can I do for you? I'll be enchanted to"  
  
"Well, Ren left quite a while ago to."  
  
"Ren again? He likes getting lost! You told me he lost a few days ago right?"  
  
"Yes, but this time is worst.he went out on a search"  
  
"What search?"  
  
"He went out to look for his. boyfriend"  
  
Lyserg`s eyes opened widely "Now that's new! Ren has a boyfriend?! Well, what can I say? Anyways, he is our friend."  
  
"The real problem is who his boyfriend is"  
  
"Let me guess. Horo-Horo?  
  
"No"  
  
"Um. Ryou?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Li Bailong?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Manta?"  
  
"Hell no"  
  
"Um.Do I know him?"  
  
"Oh yes.and very well"  
  
"Marco?"  
  
"Nu-uh" Lyserg rested his head on his hand, he was thinking and thinking until finally his eyes popped wider. "Can he be.No, impossible"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"WHAT! You mean Hao is Ren's!?"  
  
Yoh nodded nervously.  
  
"I cant believe he did that to us! I trusted him!"  
  
"He doesn't plan to leave us, just to find Hao, and apologize for a fight they had"  
  
Lyserg was all hysteric, after half an hour Yoh finally calmed him down and convinced him to find Ren.  
  
"Ok ok, but it's easier to localize Hao, his furyoku is so high."  
  
"All right, hope Ren is with him.alive"  
  
"He better be, or I'll kill that Hao bastard"  
  
Lyserg used his telepathical powers and after some minutes, his pendulum vibrated.  
  
"I got it!" *******************************************************************  
  
Ok that was it!! Look forward to the next chapter, okie?  
  
Hao: ¬¬; (no comments) 


	12. Hope

Hao: this is crappy chapter 12, yes that b**** made me introduce this shit.  
  
Goki: um honey, would you mind to come a bit closer? (holding a great hammer hiding it)  
*****************************************************************  
Chapter 12: Hope  
  
The sun made its entrance across the horizon where Hao's crew was. The light beams reached the petal bed were Nicrome and Hao were sleeping. Hao yawned softly, and rubbed his eyes. "Such a long night" he said fondling his long hair. "What? How did I get here?" Hao inspected the bed, then he spotted Nicrome.  
  
"Ungh! Let go!" he said scared "Nicrome, Nicrome!" Hao shook Nicrome strongly, after five shakes the boy opened his green eyes.  
  
"Good morning my love" he greeted with a warm smile.  
  
"Did we.?" asked Hao afraid of the answer.  
  
"Hao-sama you were unstoppable!"  
  
Hao looked shocked, Nicrome noticed this.  
  
"Just kidding my love, I just carried you to this place I prepared only for us"  
  
"Opacho doesn't like waking up without me at his side"  
  
"Ah forget him, he is ok, now let me greet you properly, Nicrome lips touched Hao's, Hao was about to bite him again, but didn't have to cause Azil threw himself over Nicrome American football-like.  
  
"Touchdown!" he screamed knocking Nicrome to the floor.  
  
"What the?!"  
  
"Hao-sama is mine!" insisted Azil hugging Hao tightly. Hao sweatdropped  
  
-At least I'm ok from Nicrome, he is so persistent- Azil and Nicrome started discussing and quarreling, Hao shrugged and made his way out of the scene, running fastly before they noticed. **********************************************************************  
  
Ren woke up, he was sweating and panting. "It was just.a .bad ass nightmare" he said sighing in relief. He stood up and shoved the dust off him, then he continued his search, his feet hurt and he felt so hungry. Ren arrived where Hao's crew was; he swallowed hard and continued walking, finally, he was standing in front of the sleeping crew.  
  
"Uh.guys"  
  
Opacho opened his eyes in a second "Hao-sama, where are you? Ah! Who are you?"  
  
"I came searching for Hao; don't you have any ideas where he is?"  
  
"Even if I knew, I'll never tell ya, I won't let you hurt him!"  
  
Ren looked at the little brave kid who defended Hao. He smiled gently. "I'm so glad you are with Hao, I hurt him, and I came to apologize, cause I love him, I have nothing to hide"  
  
Opacho opened his mouth in awe. "Hao-sama.loves you? This cant be! I don't like sharing my Hao to anybody, then he'll forget me"  
  
"He'll never forget you, I'm sure you are very special to him, but right know I need to talk to him"  
  
"Um the last time I saw Hao-sama, he was with Nicrome"  
  
"Nicrome?"  
  
"Yes, I think he has the hots for Nicrome"  
  
"What! You mean that bastard is taking advantage with Hao?! I gotta stop him!" and Ren dashed into the forest.  
  
"No way! I won't lost you, I won't break my promise, I'll be next to you, I'll carry the responsibility for your heart" **********************************************************************  
  
Hao entered in the darkest part of the forest. The dried leafs cracked under his steps; Hao didn't pay attention to the sound. He sat on a rock and rested his head on his hands. "Ren." he whispered, he felt his heart heavier than ever, he wanted to cry again, but he had finished his last tear that night.  
  
"Even if you don't want to see me anymore.I'll always take care of you my angel" he said and sighed. He picked up a dried leaf and tore it into many pieces, then a pendulum surrounded him from nowhere, tying him up, Hao tried to get free, but he stumbled and fell down, when he looked up, he found no one else but his twin.  
  
"Yoh" he whispered a bit shocked "What are you doing here?"  
  
"How strange we caught you unguarded, normally you are always aware, I see you are distracted right now."  
  
"Stop teasing me" warned Hao getting a bit angry.  
  
"Shut up, you little bastard!" said Lyserg, trying not to start a fight with Hao.  
  
"Where is Ren?" demanded Yoh "What did you do to him?"  
  
"I." Hao's expression changed at one of sorrow "I.disappointed him" he finished, sadness all over his voice.  
  
"You haven't answered our question!" insisted Lyserg, who was now pulling the pendulum tighter and tighter.  
  
"You know you'll never win me with this little toy" remarked Hao looking at the pendulum.  
  
"Anyone can win you by now, brother, your soul and mind are confused, you can't even use your powers to the half.  
  
Hao tried to get free from the pendulum, he struggled and struggled but with no use.  
  
"Hao, answer us, and we'll let you alone"  
  
"I don't know! I almost burned his sister he told me he never wanted to see me again and.!"  
  
"And he told me he wanted to apologize for that" stated Yoh calmly.  
  
Hao looked at Yoh`s eyes firmly "I-is that true?"  
  
Yoh bent and started untying Hao "Yes.he went to search for you"  
  
"Nonsense! You should be burning in hell, that`s what he really thinks about you!" spat Lyserg angrily.  
  
"Lyserg, take it easy here." Yoh tried to calm down the English boy again, but knew he hated Hao so much, he better thought on plan B.  
  
"Well Hao, it looks someone else loves you"  
  
"I know, Nicrome"  
  
"Ne, Lyserg"  
  
"WHAT!" screamed Lyserg, a death look at Yoh "don't dare say those stupidities!"  
  
"Well, you two hate each other so much I think there is love."  
  
"Treachery!" Lyserg gave his back to Yoh. Yoh smiled.  
  
"Excuse me boys, but I came for what is mine" said Nicrome, carrying Hao in his arms.  
  
"Hey, he is Ren's boy!"  
  
"Not anymore, nor ever, he loves me now, Ren betrayed his love"  
  
Hao kept quiet watching everything; he could stop everything, yes by burning everyone, but didn't feel like to. Instead he started playing with a strand of hair of his, a smile of hope in his face, thinking on Ren's eyes, chest and soul.  
  
Nicrome jumped up high with Hao in arms, Hao snapped back of his daydreaming when he was in midair, so he leaned closer to Nicrome.  
  
"Easy, my love, you are safe with me"  
  
"Understand me please, I don't love you Nicrome"  
  
"You have to!"  
  
"Stop it"  
  
Lyserg and Yoh watched from below. "That idiot took my pendulum _!"  
  
"Let's follow them!" ********************************************************************  
  
Ok hope ya like it, um Hao chan was supposed to dismiss this chapter too, but he needed to go to the hospital..dunno why XP! 


	13. A wise decision

Konnichiwa readers, yaoi fans, hao fans and ren fans!! Shaman king fans and anime fans too!! Final chapipie hereeeee!! Yay finally! Or.you can read the epilogue if want ^_^  
  
Chapter 13: A wise decision  
  
Nicrome arrived to the field where the petal bed was. Hao frowned "Oh take me with the other guys please!"  
  
"Nu-uh"  
  
"Nicrome, I'm losing my patience"  
  
"You should be more tolerant" said Nicrome putting his hand on Hao's cheek.  
  
Hao slapped Nicrome's hand "Don't tease me I warn you!"  
  
Nicrome grabbed Hao tightly and stuck his tongue in Hao's mouth. Hao bit again, but this time Nicrome did not let go, it tasted bloody, but still he was kissing his beloved god. Hao tried to pull Nicrome apart, but strangely the young official had become quite stronger. "Nicrome stop this or I'll turn you into ashes!"  
  
"That's a cheap price for owning you!"  
  
Nicrome ripped Hao pants and he threw Hao to the floor and started licking his chest.  
  
"I love you!"  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Stop now or I.I'll vanish you!" Nicrome took this as a challenge and began sucking Hao's length. Hao opened his eyes in surprise. He couldn't believe Nicrome was actually trying to rape him, it was unacceptable.  
  
Hao kicked Nicrome so strongly, the young official almost fainted.  
  
"Auch, such beautiful and violent at the same time" whispered Nicrome, cleaning his mouth from Hao's .(you know O_O) with his tongue.  
  
"Delicious" he teased, Hao blushed, and felt so uncomfortable. The strongest shaman stood up and covered himself with the rest of his pants.  
  
"I cant believe you just." he scolded angrily then headed over for his crew. Nicrome laid there, half zombie but smiling "I owned him.I made him mine." he whispered to himself. ***********************************************************************  
  
Yoh and Lyserg spotted Hao, but they were a bit freaked when they saw him half naked, covering with those rags.  
  
"Hao!" screamed Yoh approaching to him.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want my pendulum back!" shot Lyserg impatiently.  
  
"It fell.where Nicrome is.now I got something very important to do." Yoh stared at Hao, finally he sighed. "Go on then."  
  
Lyserg was a bit confused "What are you talking about?" he asked Hao left quickly, trying to keep the ripped pants right where they were supposed to be. He summoned his fire spirit, who appeared in no time, happy to see his master again.  
  
"Let's go to the sakura garden" he ordered, and both were off. **********************************************************************  
  
Ren arrived where Nicrome was, his mouth and nose bleeding.  
  
"Hey you! Where is Hao?"  
  
"I made him mine."  
  
"What are you saying?!"  
  
"I made him all mine.his lips were so sexy, so bloody." Ren stepped backwards; he was a bit scared to see Nicrome acting like crazy.  
  
"Did you.did Hao?"  
  
"Hao-sama is so sexy"  
  
Ren realized it was no use talking to the official, so he sighed, he then, giving up, made his way back to his sakura garden, to think, to set things straight, to see if some miracle happened. ********************************************************************  
  
"Yoh what did you say to Hao?" asked a confused Lyserg, his cute green eyes begging for an answer. Yoh smiled. "Well he is my enemy, but this love story reminds me a soup opera. It just makes it funny"  
  
"Did he go to look for Ren?"  
  
"Yes.that's the big deal; now the problem is.what does Ren is going to do? If he really loves Hao, he'll leave us.but maybe he'll prefer us.don't know" **********************************************************************  
  
Ren sat under the biggest sakura tree, the wind playing with his hair, stroking his face gently, with a sweet aroma. Ren felt the fresh grass under his hand; the place was full of sakura petals dancing all over the sky.  
  
"Sakura bloom.such a wonderful sight"  
  
"Yes, and I think it's better with someone at your side"  
  
Ren turned to see who was, a smile appeared on his face, happiness took all over his soul. ********************************************************************** Waaah! There you go people!! ^_^!! With this my fic can called itself finished, but I made an epilogue, even if this chapter is specific enough to answer all of your hints, ok thanks to everybody and please read the epiloge, and review or flame XD!!  
  
Hao: Goki, you can make a living out of this.  
  
Goki: Hontoni??  
  
Hao..not!  
  
Goki: Why does the people I love much hurt me T_T!!!  
  
Hao: it's not like you are an angel ¬¬; 


	14. Miniepilogue

Hi yaoi lovers! My mini epilogue for the ones who didn't understand my crazy fic ^_^!! And also for the ones who did but wanted a bit more ^_^ and im eternally thankful with everybody who read my first fic! Thank you guys for supporting me!! Critics are the best weapon for the writer, it helps him or her improve his her writing skills, so I welcome flames as well (if the flames are because someone doesn't like yaoi, then he`she can go to hell, cause im the yaoi freak!! XD) Thank you !!! Arigato-gozaimasu!! ^_~  
***************************************************************  
  
Epilogue  
  
"The night looks wonderful, don't you think, Hao-chan?" asked Ren resting his head on Hao's shoulder.  
  
"Mmm. is not more wonderful than you, my god" responded Hao stroking Ren's hair tenderly.  
  
Ren smiled, he felt so good being with Hao, he felt he was complete, and he was happy everyday he could be with his love. Hao, for the first time in so many years, he felt love and caring, and he felt the need to protect his Ren for all eternity. And who did Ren choose? Ren didn't abandon his friends, nor Hao, they just met everyday in the sakura garden, there they started their love nest, the garden was just for themselves, their fantasy world, a world where they could be together no matter what: a perfect world. ****************************************************************** THE END  
  
Well that was it, mini epilogue. Without you, reviewers I wouldn't be able to write anymore, so again, THANK YOU!!! Thanks to fanfiction.net for accepting our creations =). Oh yeah, I'm working on my next fic, yaoi too XD!! And involving my Hao once again, but this time with another cute boy.want to find out who he is? XD!! Look further for it on this same channel in crazy Goki`s yaoi disorted world!! - 


End file.
